


Finding Home

by The_Autodidactosaur (spinner313)



Series: The Poetry Verse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Freeform, Gen, I Tried, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetry, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner313/pseuds/The_Autodidactosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first time posting one of my works on here, and I'm nervous. Let me know what you think, which will help me improve my skills. My stomach is in knots, because I have that 'New Kid at School' feeling right now. </p><p>I would like to thank the lovely A_Sherlocked__Girl for writing the wonderful fic I'll Find You Again which inspired this crazy endeavor! I hope I captured the spirit of that story enough in this, as well as her characterizations of John and Sherlock.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it! :D</p><p>UPDATE: For now I'm going to make this a completed work. I realized that this could stand alone, but if I decide to add the second poem as a Chapter 2  I will. Just give me some time and I'll figure it out! </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Sherlocked__Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sherlocked__Girl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Find You Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198569) by [A_Sherlocked__Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sherlocked__Girl/pseuds/A_Sherlocked__Girl). 



> Hello! This is my first time posting one of my works on here, and I'm nervous. Let me know what you think, which will help me improve my skills. My stomach is in knots, because I have that 'New Kid at School' feeling right now. 
> 
> I would like to thank the lovely A_Sherlocked__Girl for writing the wonderful fic I'll Find You Again which inspired this crazy endeavor! I hope I captured the spirit of that story enough in this, as well as her characterizations of John and Sherlock.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :D
> 
> UPDATE: For now I'm going to make this a completed work. I realized that this could stand alone, but if I decide to add the second poem as a Chapter 2 I will. Just give me some time and I'll figure it out! 
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________

I was lost in the dark trying to find a light  
And realizing the moment I lost my heart  
Was on that very fateful night  
You amazed me with your brilliant mind  
While I disarmed you in my own kind of charming way  
How we met was a bit strange  
But it's something I wouldn't change  
Now I'm embarking on a dangerous journey  
I wanted to know that you were real  
I wanted to take some happy memories  
To get through this whole ordeal  
But in those final moments of talking under same night sky  
I said some of things I could no longer deny  
You gave me a reason to return and a place to belong  
Then you made me a promise  
That I'm hopeful you will keep  
Because you scoffed at the mention of distance  
And told me thoughts can travel in an instant  
As we said that bittersweet farewell  
We were so close yet still so far away  
Looking at the inky night sky that reminded me of you  
Was when I made a vow of my own  
That no matter what, I would always be able to find my way home


End file.
